Time
by eliza-natsuko
Summary: Told from different point of views on how time changes Tezuka. TezuFuji.


**Time**  
By Eliza Natsuko

Pairings : TezuFuji

Disclaimers : I do not own PoT.

Summary : Told from different point of view on how time changes Tezuka.

A/N : Ohisashiburi!! It had been quite some time since I last post up any fic. So, my writing has gone rusty. Sorry for that. Besides, I'm trying a different style in writing a fic and this might not be as nice. Once again, sorry. This fic is specially written for Mazdakitsune and thank you for sharing your ideas.

* * *

Fuji's P.O.V

I was getting prepared to attend Echizen's house warming party when Tezuka suddenly knocked on my room door. He let himself in without waiting for me to answer. I guess after almost 5 years living together made a huge change to us. We're rather comfortable living together now. I still remember when we just shifted into this apartment; he wouldn't even enter my room. He would wait until I got out of my room to ask me something. Well, back to the present, he appeared on my room doorstep and pulled out 2 pieces of t-shirts – a blue one and a black one. "Which?" he asked. I pointed to the blue one. It still amazes me how we are able to live together. He's a man of a few words while I can't live a day without talking.

After putting on my clothes and doing my hair, I waited in the living room for Tezuka. The little room was designed according to my style, my cactus collection lined up neatly by the window sill, photos of Tezuka and I during a holiday trip hanging on the beige wall and a bookshelf filled with story books next to the television. Tezuka said it didn't matter as long as I don't paint the walls pink. However, this room does have little traces of Tezuka like his bonsai plants resting next to my cactus and pictures of his players framed and it stood proudly above my bookshelf. It was a shock to all Seigaku and even other school's tennis players when Tezuka announced that he wasn't interested in indulging himself in professional tennis and instead, he became a coach to team Japan while I, willingly became his assistant.

Tezuka appeared before me looking as stunning as ever. 10 years didn't change his physical look after all. He fished out his car keys from the drawer and we headed to Echizen's new home. That brat finally came home to Japan after achieving victory after victory in America and Europe. I switched on the radio to find that the radio DJ played **our** song, Back To You by Bryan Adams. He declared that was our song the day he told me that he's flying to Germany to further his education. I remembered clearly that fateful day when he hugged me tightly all night refusing to let go- afraid that if he didn't, I would evaporate. I sang along to the song though I doubt he remembered this song.

Germany changed him. He used to call me Syuusuke but after his return, he returned to the formal way of calling me Fuji. He used to plant a kiss on my lips or forehead whenever I pouted but now, he would admonish me to stop being childish. He used to hug me close to him when we watched the television but now, we sat a meter away from each other. He said he needed time when I asked where the old Tezuka was. That was 10 years ago but we still remain static. I'm still giving him time but the time I gave just doesn't seem enough. Well, I guess I should appreciate the fact that he had loosened up now compared to the time we just shifted in together.

Sugoi! Echizen's house sure is huge! As expected from a professional tennis player after all. Tezuka, too, might be able to own such a mansion with his income but he said that if it's just the two of us, a mini apartment would be more than enough and I always thought the both of us squeezing in an apartment as romantic. I could hear Eiji's voice yelling out my nick name from middle high school -Fujiko. He hugged me and dragged me into the house, leaving Tezuka walking behind us. 'Fujiko, how's it going between you two?' he asked. I replied him with the usual smile and shook my head a little and he pouted. Eiji would ask me this question whenever we saw each other and my reply would always be the same.

There are people rustling in and out of the house. Echizen's friends from America and Europe, I think. I sat on the couch listening to Eiji's rumbling, sipping wine from the wine glass and stealing glances at Tezuka every now and then. I wonder how long more is needed to wait for him.. no, for us to return to the old joyful life. I'm not saying that it's not fun living with him now. In fact, I almost touched the sky when he invited me to live with him. It's just that it hurts knowing that we can't get intimate and we never got any closer than a friendly hug. Not even a kiss! He knew how I felt towards him but he's just unresponsive. I guess this is what they call a one-sided love, ka?

Oh, look! There are some girls talking to Tezuka. Relax, Syuusuke. They were just talking. Talking doesn't require touching, does it? Why are they touching Tezuka? Tezuka, do something will you?! Oishi turned and saw me staring daggers at the girls. He quickly excused himself and pulled Tezuka to the balcony. I wonder what they were talking about. Oh well, it didn't made me think if Tezuka was straight. We were together ever since our Seigaku days. Maybe he wanted time to understand himself. What if one day Tezuka came up to me and announced that he's straight? That he actually had a girlfriend in Germany? Or that he never had considered me as anything more than just a friend? What if- Eiji's voice broke my train of thought. He whined for not listening to him but stopped when he saw me looking outside, at the balcony. Tezuka, Oishi and Inui were there, discussing tennis, perhaps. Eiji placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder and told me that everything would go well. I smiled at him and nodded.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

"Tezuka, I know I shouldn't question how's it going between you and Fuji but don't you think you had made him waiting long enough?" Oishi asked with concerned eyes. Hearing no reply from Tezuka, he continued. "Even Inui and Kaidoh had it going on already!" which earned him a small smirk from Inui.

"It's just not time yet, Oishi." Tezuka explained.

"Not time yet?" Inui, still wearing that 100 tinted glasses raised an eyebrow. "Or is it because our buchou hadn't gathered enough courage?"

"Tezuka?" Oishi gently pushed for a reply.

"…." Tezuka shifted uncomfortably. "It's not easy."

"Tezuka, you can't say that! Because 'it isn't easy' you made Fuji suffered for 10 years?! 10 years! Tezuka, I really-"

"Tezuka, I think I can help. All you need is some help in confessing." Inui's spectacles glimmered.

* * *

Fuji's P.O.V

Inui was walking towards me with two glasses of purplish-red juice. His latest concoction, I suppose. That's the least you can expect from a famous dietitian. He offered me one of the glasses, promoting his new juice and saying how lucky I was to get a taste of 'Half-Drunk-Half-Conscious version 4.7'. As usual, Inui had bad taste in creating new names. I took the glass from the grip of his fingers and made a toast before drinking the somehow, sweet and spicy juice. The first few sips were alright but as soon as I took the seventh sip, my mind started to twirl. I could see Tezuka, sitting next to me asking if I was alright. I remember putting up my thumb as a sign of 'ok'. He then muttered something and brought me to a room whispering that I drank too much and that I'm drunk. Baka, Tezuka! I didn't even drink a drop of alcohol.

How long had I fallen asleep? An hour? Maybe two? Oh, there was someone beside me. Was it Tezuka? I can see him looking at me with concerned eyes albeit blurry. 'Daijoubu?' he asked. I nodded and he smiled at me. God knows how much I miss that smile. 'Listen.' he said, 'I have something to tell you.' I tried to sit up but his hands pushed me down and he shook his head. 'Fuji, I realize that all these years of waiting really got to your nerves. And yet, you're patient. I appreciate that.' I wanted to tell Tezuka to go straight to the point as sleepiness was getting the best of me. Alas, I fell into a deep slumber and felt a kiss on my forehead… something that felt like those chaste kisses Tezuka used to give

* * *

Normal P.O.V

'Mmmmmm…' Fuji stretched like a cat. He opened his eyes lazily. 'That was just a dream? Ahh.. zannen. Such a beautiful dream.' He shifted his gaze towards the meowing sound coming from the marble floor. 'Neko-chan must be hungry to wake me up from my fantasy.' He stretched again but this time, he paused midway stretching. 'Wait, I don't have a cat.' He felt something beside him move and out of no where, a hand grabbed him on the waist and pulled him close to the chest.

"Syuusuke…." Tezuka uttered sleepily. "You woken up?"

"Te… zuka?" shock was written all over Fuji's face.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you here?"

"Why not? I can't be with-"

"Buchou, Fuji-sempai. You both better go down for breakfast before Momo-sempai finishes your portion." Echizen announce after a few knocks on the door follow by his infamous 'mada mada dane.' when he sees his two sempais together on a same bed, before closing the door and leaving both of them alone again.

"Tezuka, what happened?" Fuji asked.

"You mean you don't remember?" Fuji squint his eyes a little, trying to remember. "Does this mean my confession was out in the drain?"

'Confession? Tezuka confessed last night? Which means… that wasn't a dream?!' Fuji's eyes widen. 'Which means we are officially.. together?'

"Syuusuke?" Tezuka entwined his fingers to Fuji's. "Even if you don't remember, it doesn't mean that I did not confess, you got that?"

* * *

Fuji's P.O.V

I don't know what to say. After 10 long years, after a decade of patience and endurance. Tezuka finally.. finally.. I hugged him. It wasn't a dream. Eiji's rumbling, the girls clinging to Tezuka, Inui's concoction and most importantly, Tezuka's confession, it wasn't a dream. I don't care if Tezuka really confessed, I don't care what he said in his confession, all I care is that he admitted, confessed and that we are officially together now.

"Tezuka," he placed a finger on my lips.

"It's Kunimitsu."

"Mitsu, ashiteru."

* * *

Reviews are very much loved. 


End file.
